my story, my life
by fiftyshadesofcastle
Summary: Hi my name is isabella marie swan and i'm a vampire. I'm 578 years old. I was born in the year 1438. And come from a loving father charlie and mother renee swan. And I only created one other vampire in mine excistence. and his name was charlise cullen. (i have no idea what rating means, so if i'm wrong please read anyway) my first fanfic ever!
1. epiloge

_**heey everybody!**_

_**this is my first fanfic ever, so please don't be to mean.**_

_**sorry for the spelling mistakes.**_

Prologe

Hi my name is isabella marie swan and i'm a vampire. I'm 578 years old.

I was born in the year 1438. And come from a loving father charlie and mother renee swan.

We weren't richt or poor. Both of my parents died when i was young. We lived in paris until they died when i went to live with my grandparents in calias.

I was transformt wenn i was 18. When i was returning from visiting my best friend mary. I was attacked by a vampire called james. The pain was excusiating but i maneged to keep quet. Wenn i woke up is was a vampire. I never drank human blood. becaus i never wanted to be a killer. So i chose to drink from animals.

I never really lived with other vampires exept for the volturie for about a century. And the ocasional nomad. I'm friends with a coven in the uk and one in the amezons.

I only created one other vampire in mine excistence. and his name was charlise cullen. I did this wenn i was livin' in london. because i come across him when he was searcing for vampires and was attacked by his own men. So i made the desision to change him. And he was greatfull for it and he chose also to hunt animals. But after a copel of years he decided to leave. and i made a promise i would always be there if he was in trouble.

Something you also need to know about me. i'm the the most powerful and one of the oldest vampires in the world. One of my powers is that i'm a shield, so wel menthal as physical, and my other powers there are aroud a 1000 of them and each of them feels like layer around my body.

And for some mysterious reason i'm now moving to a smal town in the united states called forks, wasington.


	2. Chapter 1 new town

**i don't own twilight**

**sorry voor spelling mistakes.**

Chapter one

Wenn I arrive at my new home. I find all my stuff already in place. (Just the way I like it.) So decided to go for a hunt, just wenn I was about to start one my first pray I smelt just a small amount of a very sweet and familiar sent. That of vampires. But I didn't care because it was a few days old.

Afther I was finished I started to change my clothes for tomorrow, because I would be starting high school again. And I wasn't looking forward to the same classes that I followed for the last 6 centuries. Even if they have changed a lot since then.

Afther I was finished getting dressed, I looked at the time. And decided it was time to leave, I got in my silver Audi r8. And made my way to school, it wasn't hard to find because like most things in this small town everything was just of the main street. Wenn I pulled up in the parking lot everybody was staring at my car.

I ignored them and went into the front office. Wenn I entered I saw a small woman with short brown hair and hazelnut brown eyes. And reading glasses. On her desk it seed that her name was miss cope. I went over to her desk and said "hi there I'm Isabella swan. I'm new here".  
"Ah yes. I was excepting you. Everybody has been talking about you're arrival." Miss cope said. "Here is you're schedule and locker information and also a map of the school so you don't get lost. Any questions?"  
"No. Thank you." is all I said.  
Wenn I was walking out the door I heard her call after me saying "have fun, dear."

But I was sure I wouldn't help the purgatory that is called high school. As soon al I left the office I looked at my schedule and saw it was pretty standard:  
1st: English  
2nd: government  
3th: Spanish  
4th: math  
Lunch  
5th: biology  
6th: gym

As soon as I put the papers in my backpack, I had already memorized them. One of the good things of being a vampire, the perfect recall memories that I didn't have as a human.

The first few hours went slowly with no danger that I noticed so far, except that every boy was staring at me and the girls were glaring at me. Wenn lunch came I was glad for the distraction.  
First thing I noticed wenn I walked in wasn't the stares but the scent of vampires five. I was a little taken by surprise that there are vampires at my school, because you need super control to be around humans for so long.

I didn't realize I was still standing in de door way until somebody pushed me aside. Wenn I started walking to an empty table everybody wasn't looking at me anymore, except for de five vampires. They were talking to each other not thinking that I could hear them. _Stupid, stupid, stupid of them._

Before I began listening is looked at the five of them. There were two girls and tree boys. The fist girl had gold hair that reached her middle, her figure was that of a supermodel (the one that every girl envied and all the boys want to sleep with). She was leaning against a bulk of a guy with short curly black hair and wenn he smiled he had dimples around his mouth. There for he looked cute instead of scary. Then there was this girl with short spiky black hair. And I can only describe her as a little pixie. Who was an arm around her shoulders for a blond haired boy who had a lot of scares on his body. Which is scary to a lot of other vampires, but not me because I have a few too. And last but not least there is a this god like boy with copper colored hair. He was all by himself, no mate nothing.

So wenn I was finished looking at them I began to concentrate on their conversation.

"We should talk to her." Said the pixie "maby she wants to go shopping with me." At that last statement I made a face _ugh shopping one of the things I hate most._

"No Alice, we now noting of her. She could be dangerous." Was all de blond boy said.

"She isn't going to do anything!" the pixie said tapping her head. _Ah a psychic. _Never met one. This is going to be interesting.

"Can't you read her mind?" the bulk of a guy asked copper boy.

No, I can't read her mind." Copper boy said irritated. Witch made me smile.

"Can't we just Carlise for advice?" the blond asked. _Uhm this is Carlise's family. I wonder how he's doing. Maybe should visit._

Before anyone could answer the bell rang. So I made my way to biology. Where to my surprise I saw that the only empty chair was next to copper boy. "Go sit next to Mister Cullen." So he is family with Carlise. Wenn I was seated next to copper boy, he introduced himself. "Hi I'm Edward Cullen. Who are you? And what are you doing here?" which seemed a bit rude to me, but he what can you do. So I answered him. "I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. And for what I'm doing here, I'm here to learn." In his eyes I saw that he didn't believe me. But our conversation was cut off by the teacher who started to talk. The class was finished pretty fast.

Before I could walk away copper boy stood in my way and said "will you come to our house after school, so we can talk and that way you can meet my family." "Sure" was all I said in response. Then he just walked away and so did I. the rest of the day went by quick. And I went home to prepare for tonight and meeting the Cullens.


	3. Chapter 2 the Cullens

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm using google and word. So I hope it helps. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter two

**Epov**

After school I walk to the parking lot were my siblings are waiting for me. When I'm with them, they start asking me all kinds of questions, not all with a friendly tone (you can think of who was angry).

_Yeah, now I can go talk to her, thank you Edward!_ ~ Alice

_Why, bro? She may be dangerous. And see Alice jumping up and down. _ I can't protect her_. ~ Jasper

_If she's dangerous, I can finally fight with someone again. Yes!_ ~ Emmett. (Thinking it with the biggest smile on his face) the child, there is nothing else in his head than fight and sleeping with Rosalie.

Ahh Rosalie the worst of them all, she is glaring at me. And her thoughts aren't any better.

_How could you be so stupid? Idiot! What if she attacks us, what then huh? I hate you, you moron!_

Well that could not have been clearer, but one thing she was right, I was an idiot for not consulting with the rest before I invited her.

After hearing all these thoughts, I opened my door of my Volvo and drove away once everyone was in the car. when we were home Carlise was already waiting with Esmee in the dining room for us.

When we got inside we went straight to our regular places to sit. Carlise at the head of the table and Esmee on his left side and I on his right. Esmee sat next to Alice and next to her was jasper. Opposite of Alice (besides me) were first Emmett and then Rosalie.

Once everyone was sitting Carlise started talking. "Okay, I understood from Emmett that there was a unknown vampire at school today. Is that correct?" Before I could, Alice replied "Yes Carlise, she has biology with Edward and lunch with all of us." And Rosalie added, "And the misfit there (pointing to me) has invited her to come by the house tonight. Carlise what if she's dangerous, what do we do? I don't want to move yet, we just got here." She said with a heavy exasperated tone but also at the same time angry.

Carlise pretended not to notice her tone, and replied in a normal tone "If she's dangerous, she would have attacked you already ,but she did not." but before Rosalie could reply, he continued, "and for inviting her to our house, I think it's a good idea, because so we can learn more about her and she more about us." I mentally thanked him because he disagreed with Rosalie, but I had already expected that to happen.

Then he went on to ask "Do you know whether she hunts animals or people? And if she's alone?" he asked it to everyone, but he looked at me, so I answered his question. "I believe she hunts animals because she has golden eyes just like us. And if she's alone, I have no idea, because I can't read her mind, but I only smelt her and the rumors said that she moved here alone. " which his only response was a nod of his head.

**Bpov**

Wenn I got home I first started my homework witch I already done way to many times, so I finished in ten minutes. So I decided to read a book. Almost half way through I noticed to time. And to my shock it was almost time to leave, but before I left I changed my clothes to a black biker jacked and black biker jeans with a top that said: "real girls aren't perfect, perfect girls aren't real." And my suede black high heels. After I was dressed I got in my car and drove to the Cullen house.

Wenn I got there I noticed it was a white colonial building with three floors and a large garden bordering on the forest. It was beautiful. I got out of my car and walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Not even five seconds later a beautiful brown haired woman open the door. And said "come in dear, it's lovely to meet you." And she stepped aside so I could enter. And I did, if I found the outside beautiful then the inside would look like heaven to me, because it was a mix of modern and old.

Wenn I arrived in de living room I noticed one person I haven't seen in a while. And he noticed me too because as soon as I set foot in the room he came up to me and greet me. "hello Isabella, long time no see." "it's lovely to see you too Carlise, but I told you to call me Bella. How many time do I need to remind you." I answered him. "I remember but it's just to much fun to call you that." He said, to which I very lady like answered to stick out my tong. Just then I remembered there were other people in the room all staring at us and I think Carlise noticed to because the started introducing everybody. "ah, I think you recognize my "children" this are Emmet(the bulk of a guy) and his mate Rosalie (the supermodel) _so I was right._ And this are Alice (the pixie) and her mate Jasper (the blond guy who looks in pain) _I was right again_. And last Edward pointing to the boy with copper hair. And you just met my wife Esme. "It's lovely to meet you. my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."  
wenn I was finished talking I was bombarded with questions from everybody in the room.

"how old are you?" ~Jasper

"will you go shopping with me? And why can't I see you?" ~Alice

"How do you know Carlise?" ~Emmett

"what do you want?"~Rosalie

"why can't I read your mind?" ~Edward

"where are you staying, dear?"~Esme

Before they could ask more question Carlise interrupted them and said "everybody calm down you can ask BELLA all the questions you would like in a minute." Which I thanked him for, because everybody shut up after that.

"Okeay, to start you're question Emmett. I known Carlise from….."

**Sorry you guys but this is going to be a cliffhanger. See you all next time. I now have vacation so I might update more often. until next time. **

**please comment if you ****have an idea for my story. or something els**


	4. Chapter 3 the meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I get a lot of comments about my spell check, but my first language is Dutch and it still is. So I'm sorry if it's terrible but I'm really trying.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

_Previously:_

_"__Okay, to start with your question Emmett. I known Carlise ….."_

Chapter three

"Because he is you're ex-boyfriend." is what Emmet said before I could finish my sentence.

"no you idiot, I created him." After I said that everybody in the room was staring at me like I grew a second head. "Oh" was all Emmett had as a response. So I let it sink in. A couple of minutes later he finally got it "wait what?"

"I am the vampire that changed Carlise from a human to a vampire. Do you get it or do I need to spell it out for you?" I said in the most child like manner.

"no I get it. I'm not a child you know." He said while pouting. "Hmm, sure" was my only respond. "So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," I said looking at Emmett. "I know Carlise from wenn he was human and I transformed him in to a vampire. It was back in 1650 I think, time was not really properly marked." Looking at Carlise, who nodded as confirmation to the time. "you all know how he died or do I need to tell you?" asking the rest of the group, but looking at Carlise because it was more a question to him. All he said "they know."

"good that gives me less explaining. So as you know he was dying in the streets of London wenn I found him. I had been alone for a long time so I decided to change him, but only because he was almost dead. Wenn he woke up I told him what I had done and asked him if he minded being a vampire. All he said was that he wasn't going to kill humans, for which I was glad, and I told him that I hunted animals to survive not humans. And he decided to do the same. We stayed together for some time, but he wanted to travel so we split up, after I told him that wenn ever he was in trouble I would help him and that he should visit some time. Which he did in the beginning but after some time he stopped, which was really nice by the way Carlise." Saying the last thing to him. His only response was a guilty look towards me.

"so any other questions?" I asked them.

"yes, why can't I read your thoughts?" Edward asked me. To which I simply answered "I'm a shield and have a lot of other powers." That surprised them even more, because it was unheard of for a vampire to have more than one gift. "what? You never told them?" I asked Carlise.

"no, I never found it coming up in a conversation. And it was not my place to tell them." He said.

"okay believe you, but next time someone asks you can tell them." I said.

Now the rest came over there shock.

Jasper was first and asked me the most important question there is. "how and wenn were you changed?" for which he got a disapproving look from both Carlise as Esmee. But I decided to answer anyway. So I started.

"I was born in the year 1438, in Paris. With my parents, they died wenn I was 7 years old. After that I went to live with my grandparents in Calais, France. Wenn I was 18 years old I went to visit my friend Mary and on the way back I was attacked by a vampire called James, he thought I was dead wenn he left me to die in the alley he had bit me. But what he didn't know was there was just enough blood in my system to get the venom to do it's 'magic'. So after 3 days of hell I had become a vampire. After a couple of minutes I got off the ground and started walking home, but half way I realized I was to dangerous to go home. So I ran to the nearest forest. And stayed there until the hunger was so bad that my eyes where pitch black and my throat felt like it was as dry as a desert and I was sure that the first human would die if they came here, but fortunately the first thing that came along was a deer instead of a human." I took a breath and looked around and saw everybody hanging to my every word.

After looking around I continued "so that I how I became a vampire. After that I spent time traveling Europe , Africa and Asia. And studied different subjects, like chemistry, physics, biology, law, history and I went to med school. I lived with the Volturi for about a century and now Aro and are pretty good friends. After a while I moved to London were I met Carlise. But you already know that part so I will skip that. After he left I decided to go to the new country, America. And there have I been traveling and exploring new places. I also went to the Amazon. But I prefer the states, so there have I lived since then. Continued my studies, went to high school and universities. I met a lot of nomads, some were nice and others weren't. I never saw James again and I prefer it this way. So I think that's about it." I said finishing my story.

Everybody was still staring at me except Carlise because he knew most of it already. He only looked interested on the last past of the story.

Alice was first to speak after about ten minutes "you said earlier that you had more than one power, what are your other powers?" she asked in all the enthusiasm she had in her body.

"I'm a shield like a told you, but it's both mental and physical. And I'm a sponge. I absorb all the powers that I come across." To which she, Jasper and Edward look shocked more than the others. "so I already know about your powers and I must say Edward and pix yours come in handy."

"who is pix?" asked Alice.

"you are." Is what I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"why?"

"because you remind me of a little pixie fairy." To which she glared at me. And from Emmett I heard a "hell yeah" to which the rest snickered.

"sorry, but it's true." I said to Alice. "so you know my story now how about yours?"

As soon as I asked that question the first vampire started talking. After about two hours all the stories were done and I said my goodbye because it was 3 hours before school started and I needed to go home to change and to get my school bag.

**So another chapter done. I hope you liked it. I had some trouble writhing it but it came out good I think. Please review. **

**See you all next time. I will update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 4 the vision

**Disclamer: ****i don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I didn't notice it has been a week. Sorry.**

**Thank you for the wonderful comments and for following my story. I hope you will like this chapter. I don't know how long it will be. **

**I will update soon.**

Chapter 4 The vision

**BOPV**

Wen I pulled up to the parking lot everybody was still staring at me, but I just ignored them and went to stand with the Cullen, who were standing by Edwards Volvo. Before I could reached them some kid came up to me and started talking to me. "hi, my name is Mike Newton. You are Isabella right? Would you like to go out with me some time?"

At the second question I had to laugh but wenn I looked up to his face I saw genuine hurt, so I stopped laughing and tried to speak normal and said "yes my name is BELLA. And no I won't go out with you some time."

After that I walked to the Cullens, who were all looking at me dumb folded **(AN: I don't know if this is correct but if so or not please tell me)**. To which I had to laugh again.

Alice was first to recover and said "OMG you look good, were did you get those clothes. There totally you! And I love your shoes." About my outfit which consisted of a white top with stuts on the neck line, black jeans with zippers by the ankles and pockets, a black vest and black heels.

"thanx pix, I just got them in a store in the Netherlands wenn I lived there a few years back and I come there regularly sinds then. Most of my clothes I get there." She grimaced at her nickname but I thought of something to cheer her up.

"I will take you there some time, oke?" To which she reacted with a squeal and a bone crushing hug you expect from Emmett not from Alice.

Wenn she let me go I heard the bell go off and we went to class while I was talking about pranks we could do the next few week to make school more every time we thought off something Edward said no, but after shocking him with one off the powers I had received a decades ago, he sut up and let us do all the planning.

The first few hours went by slow and I was glad wenn it was lunch.

Half way through lunch Alice had a vision and I used Edward's power and read her mind. I saw three blond women and one brown haired one and a male along with the Cullens and me talking.

That is wenn the vision ended and everybody asked Alice what she saw. All she said was "the Denali's are coming. Tomorrow."

The reactions around the table were all different.

"Alice is Tanya coming?"~ Jasper, to which she shook her head yes. _Who is Tanya?_

"awh, man!" I heard Edward say. _wonder what that's all about._

"A yes, it's torture Edward week." Emmett said. _He?_

"a week with that bicht? But at least Carmen, Kate and Alizar aren't that bad." Was Rosalie's reaction.

"okeay, anybody want to tell me who the Denali's are? And why doesn't Edward want to see them?" I asked after hearing there reactions.

Emmett was first to speek. "They are our "cousins" from Alaska, and Eddie boy does want to see most off them he just doesn't want to see Tanya, because she has a crush on him. But he doesn't like her and she can't get a hint. And leave him alone."

To that reaction I first had to laugh, but for some reason I got a little bit angry after that. But I didn't know why.

**Sorry, short chapter I know, but hay next one will be longer. **

**If you have any ideas for were my story, please comment.**

**See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Denali's

**disclamer I don't own Twilight. **

**sorry i haven't updated in a while but i didn't have wifi for a week. so to make it up to you here are two chapters.**

Chapter 5 The Denali's

**Bpov**

The rest of the day went by quickly after lunch. So after the last class we all met by the Cullen's car. I said I would see them in a hour, because I wanted to go home first too change my clothes.

So I got in my car and went home. And changed my clothes, so now I'm wearing jeans with badges (that show off my long legs) and writhing on it, a printed denim jacket, a black knitted sweater with pint top, and killer heels with the times printed on them.

So after getting dressed I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw so I put my sunglasses on and went to the Cullen home on my bike. That I bought a while ago.

Wenn I arrived I noticed two cars in the driveway that I didn't know. So that meant that the Denali's were already here.

Instead on thinking about it longer I just let myself in and walked in the living room. The closer I came the better I could hear the voices coming from the room.

"Carlise, it's been a long time. How are you?" asked a male I didn't recognize.

"I'm fine, thank you Alizar. So what brings you here?" Carlise answer.

But instead on letting him answer I walked in and everybody was looking at me. "hello, everybody sorry it took so long I had to put some gas in my bike." I said.

"you have a bike?" Rosalie asked with a hopeful look along with Jasper. "yes I have a bike, you can take a look at it and maby we can race later I have another one or two at home." I said.

Just then I had a change to look around the room and saw that Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on one loveseat and Alice and Jasper in the other. While Tanya was sitting so close to Edward on the couch that Kate was sitting next to her and there was another seat next to him. And Esmee and Carmen were sitting on the other couch with their mates on the armrest.

Ever before I could finish that sentence Rosalie was squealing and hugging me in a very Alice like manner. And at that everybody's mouths were hanging open. "you should close your mouths before you're going catch fly's." At that most the Cullens recovered, but the Denali's kept staring. And then I remembered something.

"Oh I'm so sorry, were are my manners. Hello I'm Isabella swan, but you can call me Bella. And if you call me Isabella I will kill you." I said with a normal tone in the beginning but at the end a little too sweet.

"and who are you?" I asked them.

"ah, yes my name is Alizar and this is my mate Carmen." He said pointing to the brown haired woman. "And this are Kate –lovely woman with dirty blond hair-, Irena –the woman standing next to Jasper with honey blond hair- and Tanya – she was sitting next to, no more sitting on, Edwards lap and she had light blond hair-."

"lovely to meet you all." I answered. After that there was a long silences which was broken by Tanya who asked with the most bitchy tone I ever heard, "How do you know the Cullens?"

"oh , I don't know most of them for about two days but I have known Carlise for about 300 years." I said while going to sit on the couch next to Edward.

But I had to laugh at the expressions of everybody in the Denali clan when they heard how long I have known Carlise.

So the next question didn't surprise me. "how old are you? If I may ask you." Carmen asked me, whom I liked right whom the start.

"of course you can. I'm about 578 years old, gif and take a few years." I said. That made their mouths even hang open more and their eyes to bulge out.

"maybe you want to hear my story?" I asked them. They didn't spoke just nodded their head yes. So I began telling my story but this time I added a few things about my powers and my time by the Volturi. Because I didn't like Tanya.

"so after a while alone I went to the Volturi and they were intrigued by me because Aro couldn't hear my thoughts but as soon as Aro touched me instead off hearing my thoughts I heard his. And not what was on his mind that second no everything. Which scared me to dead by the way, no pun intended, and not only me but also Aro wenn I asked him about it.

After some 'testing en probing' we uncovered I'm a sponge and a shield." I put in a pause to see their reactions, which were funny.

"after that I stayed with them a while and became good friends with all of them especially Jane and Aro. Jane is my best friend or however you want to call it. And Aro is like my second father. I know a lot of people don't like the Volturi but if you get to know them they are really not that bad."

After I was finished I let them think about it and process it all and after about ten minutes I continued my story over how I know Carlise and how I changed him and everything until today.

"so you never saw James again?" Kate asked.

"now, I may have met him a couple of years back, when I was living in New York, but he wasn't alone he was traveling with some woman named Victoria and a man named Laurent." when I said this Carlise look at me with a look that said 'and why didn't you mention this to me'. While the Denali's looked surprised at the name Laurent.

"oke why do you people look like I just killed your cat?" I asked the Denali's. but before they could answer a man walked in from the kitchen. It didn't take long to recognize him as Laurent.

"hello Isabella" he said as soon as he recocnised me and was over his shock. But I wasn't over mine yet. So I asked "what are you doing here?" with a softer tone than intended.

"he is my mate. And he came with us." It was Irena who answed my question.

"oh, what about James?" I asked Laurent.

"he became to obsessed with finding you and killing and torturing innocent people. And after I met you I wanted you diet and it stuck. So now I live with the Denali's." he aswerd.

"oke, do you still speak with James?"

"no, I left and haven't seen him since."

"oke, then we won't have a problem." I said and the conversation was over.

After a long silence I asked Rosalie if she and Jasper wanted to see my bikes and race. Of course they said yes, after that everybody went to do their own thing.

Wen we were alone I asked Rosalie what the Denali's were doing here and she said that they were moving here and it was Tanya's idea. All I could think about was that I was going to kill that bitch.

**Tpov**

Wenn we first arrived at the Cullen house I was so happy because my plan to get Edward to love me worked. So now we are moving to Forks.

Wenn we got inside I first went directly to Edward, but that's wenn I noticed that everybody was acting strange. So I asked what was going on Alice that bitch only said that they had a surprise for us.

Not even five minutes some girl walked in and acted like the place was hers. And on top off it all Edward had only eyes for her and wasn't even talking to me.

So wenn she went outside with Rosalie and jasper I made my move and asked if Edward wanted to go hunting, but no he wanted to stay home and play piano. I mean you can play all you like but chose that over me. Never.

I will get him to fall in love with me. Even if it's the last thing that I do.


	7. Chapter 6 prank week

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter six prank week

**Bpov**

Alright it has been a week since the Denali's came to forks and things have been tense. So Emmett and I decided to lighten things up by having a prank week at school. Of course we made a bet with who would get the biggest punishment from both school and Esmee.

We decided that every day we would do a different prank. We would start with small pranks that would lead up to the big finally on Friday.

Monday

We sneaked in school about two hours earlier and set all the clocks an hour forward so we would be getting out of school an hour early. But the fun part was everybody, even the teachers, were to late for class except the Cullens and the Denali's because Emmett and I dragged them here on time.

Tuesday

On Tuesday we decorated the entire cafeteria with toilet paper. All the chairs, tables, walls, floors, doors and the food area.

Wednesday

On Wednesday we didn't do anything because the next two day would be awesome.

But I did move in with the Cullens and I got the room next to Edward's. Alice was amazed by all the clothes I own. Jasper and Carlise were impressed by my books. Rosalie had fun helping my move all my cars and bikes and my quad.

And Esmee helped me store all my furniture, which she loved.

But don't forget my DVDs, games, play station and wii. Which Emmett loved, off course I let him play with it.

So now I'm all settled in. and ready for the rest of the week.

Thursday

But on Thursday we did something even I hadn't thought off. To all our surprises Edward came up with this idea. After he watched Castle. And of course Emmett and I found it hilarious.

To set it up it took us the entire night, but it was it so werdt.

So wenn everybody arrived at school they stopped right in there track because there was a herd of cow's on the roof off the school.

Before you say it was sad, we made sure they had food and water.

It took them an entire day to remove them. I never laughed that hard wenn I saw the face's of the human student body.

Friday

But Friday was awesome and the whole family helped us set it up. Much to Esmee's disappointment.

We bought four pigs earlier that week. And washed them so they were all clean.

So the night before Friday we smeared them in olive oil, so they are harder to catch, and put the numbers 1,2,4 and 5 on them. And let them loose in different parts of the school and closed all the doors.

After we did that we went to the parking lot and waited for everybody to arrive. Wenn they saw the pigs in the school, the headmaster said there wouldn't be any school today.

But instead of leaving we all staid and watched every teacher trying to catch the pigs. Around one o'clock they had all four of the pigs, but then they saw the numbers.

And they spend the rest of the day searching for a pig that wasn't there.

The whole family never laughed so hard as they had that day. It was genius. And of course we filmed all of it.

So wenn we came home, even Esmee had to laugh a little.


	8. Chapter 7 shopping with alice

**i know i haven't updated for a while, but i'm back in school and it has been bussy. and to be honist i don't know were this story is going.**

**so if you have ideas please comment.**

**discloser: i don't own twilight.**

**Bpov**

After prank week Alice thought it was it was a good idea to ask me to go shopping. She said if I didn't go I wouldn't be a real part of the family. So here I am shopping with Alice. But no not in Seattle of port Angeles. No we were in Paris.

Don't get me wrong I love Paris, it's the place where I grew up, but shopping with Alice is a hell. We have been at it for over sixteen hours strait. And have visited almost every store. And bought two or three bags in each store.

I thought I would never say it but I'm actually tired and I don't ever want or need to go shopping ever again.

But there is always a upside to it. I got to see all the museums again. And I loved it. But with only the girls here I miss Edward for some reason. And that is a little unnerving, because I never had this feeling about anybody else before. And it's confusing.

So after two days, a private plane and a lot of shopping bags later we arrive back at the Cullen house hold.


End file.
